12 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać odc.65; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Przygody pana Michała - Tajemnica Azji; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:25 Siódme niebo - Intrygi cz.II; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 09:10 Domisie - Gimnastykuj się codziennie; program dla dzieci 09:40 Fifi - Czekoladowa niespodzianka; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:55 Kadra 2012; magazyn 10:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - Tiergarten; serial TVP 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Opole 2007 na bis - Laureaci; koncert 13:35 Ballada o Cable'u Hogue'u; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1970) 15:35 Sąsiedzi - Główna wygrana; serial komediowy TVP 16:05 BBC w Jedynce - Niezwykłe wędrówki zwierząt - Gęsi nad Himalajami; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Samotny facet; komedia kraj prod.USA (1984) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Gdzie kucharek sześć; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Doktor Żywago odc.2; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:20 Uczta kinomana - Czekolada; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 00:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Cały ten zgiełk; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1979) 02:20 To był rock! - AYA RL i IRA 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:55 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - Moralny niepokój 07:20 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - Strach ma wielkie oczy 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - Osaczeni 08:00 Czterdziestolatek - Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze; serial TVP 08:50 Ostoja 09:20 Najpiękniejsze 2007 - półfinały Miss Polonia w Łodzi 09:45 Prywatne życie surykatek - Rozdarcie; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:10 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - W drodze do dżungli; cykl reportaży 10:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Piramidy śmierci; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Bangkoku 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Zabawna buzia; komedia kraj prod.USA (1957) 14:00 Familiada ; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - Łzy Zalewskiej; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Natalia Kukulska 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - Wielka wyprawa; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia odc.83; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter- magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:15 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show 20:10 Wielki Turniej Kabaretowy - Kraków kontra reszta świata (1); widowisko 21:10 Czułe słówka; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983) 23:25 Panorama 23:45 Pogoda 23:50 Sport Telegram 24:00 mc 2 - Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny 00:50 Mężczyzna za drzwiami; dramat kraj prod.Dania (2003) 02:25 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:14 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 1971: Nic o nas bez nas, cz. II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:52 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Narkoza (TeleMed. Insensitive to pain but awake); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Tajemnicze Chiny - Żywe smoki, odc. 2 (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 80', cz. I; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Projekt E2 - Zielona machina, odc. 3 (Design E2. The Green Machine); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 II liga piłki nożnej:Śląsk Wrocław - Gieksa Katowice; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 II liga piłki nożnej:Śląsk Wrocław - Gieksa Katowice; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:41 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:58 Pogoda; STEREO 21:04 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:57 Tajemnicze Chiny - Żywe smoki, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:53 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:13 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:38 Kurier; STEREO 01:59 Pogoda; STEREO 02:03 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:45 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:15 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:45 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 09:45 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 10:45 Urodzeni wczoraj - komedia obyczajowa reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Melanie Griffith, John Goodman, Don Johnson, Edward Herrmann, Max Perlich, Michael Ensign, Benjamin C. Bradlee USA 1993 12:50 Alvarez Kelly - western reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. William Holden, Richard Widmark, Janice Rule, Patrick O'Neal, Victoria Shaw, Roger C. Carmel, Richard Rust, Arthur Franz, Don 'Red' Barry, Duke Hobbie, Indus Arthur USA 1966 15:05 Zabijaka! Zabijaka! - film sensacyjny 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - serial sensacyjny reż. Maurizio dell'Orso, Włochy 2000 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:00 Red Bull Air Race 2007 - program sportowy 00:30 Magazyn sportowy 02:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:50 Telesklep 07:20 Zorro - serial animowany odc. 6/26 07:45 Zorro - serial animowany odc. 7/26 08:10 Niania: Miłość i prawa ręka - serial komediowy odc. 39 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:40 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn fitness 09:00 Nigella gryzie - show kulinarny 09:30 Projekt plaża - magazyn 10:05 Atomowy amant - komedia reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Alicia Silverstone, Christopher Walken, Sissy Spacek USA 1999 12:10 Szeregowiec Benjamin - komedia reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Eileen Brennan, Armand Assante, Robert Webber USA 1980 14:30 Co za tydzień 15:00 Interkosmos - komedia SF reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Martin Short, Meg Ryan, Kevin McCarty USA 1987 17:30 Kojak - serial kryminalny odc. 7/10 reż. Michael W. Watkins, USA 2005 18:30 Hela w opałach: Kup samochód i daj buzi - serial komediowy odc. 21 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Sport - program informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Sok z żuka - komedia reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Michael Keaton, Alec Baldwin, Geena Davis, Jeffrey Jones USA 1988 21:55 Powietrzny dramat - film przygodowy reż. Robert Tinnell, wyk. Elisha Cuthbert, Bronwen Booth, Joe Mantegna, Lynne Adams USA 1998 23:40 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:55 Czwartek - film sensacyjny reż. Skip Woods, wyk. Thomas Jane, Aaron Eckhart, Paulina Porizkova, James LeGros USA 1998 02:40 Telesklep 03:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Halucynacje - koncert piosenek Grzegorza Ciechowskiego (Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość odc.482; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - Sójka psujka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Poleski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 To jest temat - Dama w siodle 10:55 Dwie strony medalu odc.73; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Przeboje lata z klasyką - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 1995 - Vadim Brodski i przeboje zespołu The Beatles (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Placu Jana Pawła II w Kielcach; STEREO 14:30 Bulionerzy - Chleb powszedni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Bulionerzy - Profesjonaliści; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Czeko...czeko...czekolada; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Pełną parą - Przesyłka i dorsze; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Biografie - Ludzie i miejsca - Tadeusz Nalepa; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Pod skrzydłami Wielkiej Sowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat - wakacje w Pułtusku ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Rodzina jak z nut ; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość odc.483; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - Zagubione ubranka Noddy'ego; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Czwarta władza odc.1/4; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Jacek Borcuch, Paweł Królikowski, Joanna Liszowska, Maria Rybarczyk, Dorota Ficoń, Marek Bargiełowski, Andrzej Zieliński, Jarosław Sokół; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Największy odpust świata; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Opole na bis - Opole 2007 na bis - Superjedynki (1); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Andrzej Piekarski ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Bara Bara; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Pełną parą - Przesyłka i dorsze; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Czeko...czeko...czekolada; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość odc.483; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - Zagubione ubranka Noddy'ego; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czwarta władza - odc. 1/4; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Jacek Borcuch, Paweł Królikowski, Joanna Liszowska, Maria Rybarczyk, Dorota Ficoń, Marek Bargiełowski, Andrzej Zieliński, Jarosław Sokół; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Pod skrzydłami Wielkiej Sowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Dwie strony medalu odc.73; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Największy odpust świata; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Bulionerzy - Chleb powszedni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Bulionerzy - Profesjonaliści; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Biografie - Ludzie i miejsca - Tadeusz Nalepa; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Rozmowy na temat - wakacje w Pułtusku ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Ulotka; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVN 7 05:45 Telesklep 07:45 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 08:15 Seans filmowy - serial obyczajowy 10:15 Napad na Królową - film przygodowy 12:20 Zakochaj Mnie - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Sopot Festival 2007 - Koncert na Molo 14:20 Kochane kłopoty (1 / 22) - serial obyczajowy 15:20 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Superman II - film science fiction 19:10 Na powierzchni (1 / 15) - serial przygodowy 20:10 Nagłe zderzenie - film sensacyjny 22:30 Prawo i bezprawie - serial obyczajowy 00:35 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (12 / 13) - serial obyczajowy 01:45 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 05:50 Magazyn żużlowy 06:10 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 06:45 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08:45 Tropiciel śladów - film przygodowy 11:00 Galileo (6) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Dharma i Greg (10) - serial komediowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:00 Joan z Arkadii (18) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Dirty Dancing (6) - serial obyczajowy 14:30 Modelki (17) - reality show 15:35 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Polski - Turniej finałowy mężczyzn w Łebie 17:20 V.I.P. (8) - serial sensacyjny 18:20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (39) - serial komediowy 19:00 Galileo (7) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Głębia oceanu - dramat obyczajowy 22:15 Szkoła uwodzenia - film obyczajowy 00:15 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 00:45 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01:20 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 01:55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02:15 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 02:40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Joe Cocker - koncert 03:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 03:50 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Telezakupy 09:45 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:15 Pogoda 10:20 Książę Argai - serial animowany 10:45 Książę Argai - serial animowany 11:15 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:50 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 12:45 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:15 Billy Frankenstein - komedia 15:05 Bilard Best of the East 2007. Mikołów 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Niezwykła przygoda króla Artura - film przygodowy 18:00 Kontrakt małżeński - komedia 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Komisarz Montalbano: Śmierć złotnika - serial kryminalny 21:55 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 22:10 Pogoda 22:20 Oblicza zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23:20 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa Mulatka - relacja 00:20 Seksowna uczta - film erotyczny 03:10 Rybia nocka MiniMini 06.00 Miś Uszatek (odc. 91) serial animowany 06.10 Miś Uszatek (odc. 92) serial animowany 06.20 Miś Uszatek (odc. 93) serial animowany 06.30 Tabaluga (odc. 22) serial animowany 06.55 Krecik (odc. 7) serial animowany 07.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 42) serial animowany 07.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 6) serial animowany 07.55 Świnka Peppa (odc. 6) serial animowany 08.00 Noddy (odc. 80) serial animowany 08.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08.15 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 43) serial animowany 08.25 Świnka Peppa (odc. 5) serial animowany 08.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 26) serial animowany 08.50 Rumcajs (odc. 22) serial animowany 09.00 Zdjęciaki (odc. 66) serial animowany 09.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 47) serial animowany 09.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 17) program dla dzieci 09.45 Bracia koala (odc. 41) serial animowany 10.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 16) serial animowany 10.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 60) serial animowany 10.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 5) serial animowany 10.45 Sesame English (odc. 2) serial animowany 11.00 Noddy (odc. 79) serial animowany 11.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11.15 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 42) serial animowany 11.25 Świnka Peppa (odc. 4) serial animowany 11.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 25) serial animowany 11.50 Rumcajs (odc. 21) serial animowany 12.00 Mój mały kucyk serial animowany reż. Michael Joens 13.20 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (odc. 1) serial animowany 13.30 Clifford (odc. 8) serial animowany 14.00 Miś Uszatek (odc. 88) serial animowany 14.10 Miś Uszatek (odc. 89) serial animowany 14.20 Miś Uszatek (odc. 90) serial animowany 14.30 Tabaluga (odc. 21) serial animowany 14.55 Krecik (odc. 6) serial animowany 15.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 41) serial animowany 15.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 5) serial animowany 15.55 Świnka Peppa (odc. 5) serial animowany 16.00 Zdjęciaki (odc. 65) serial animowany 16.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 46) serial animowany 16.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 16) program dla dzieci 16.45 Bracia koala (odc. 40) serial animowany 17.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 15) serial animowany 17.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 59) serial animowany 17.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 4) serial animowany 17.45 Sesame English (odc. 1) serial animowany 18.00 Mój mały kucyk (odc. 25) serial animowany 18.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 41) serial animowany 18.55 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (odc. 2) serial animowany 19.05 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 13) serial animowany 19.20 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 14) serial animowany 19.30 Clifford (odc. 9) serial animowany Canal + 6:00 Jak to się robi Film dokumentalny 7:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 Serial komediowy 8:00 Tajniki przyrody Film dokumentalny 8:30 Bibliotekarz - Powrót do kopalni króla Salomona Film przygodowy 10:05 Winchester '73 Western 11:40 Łapu capu ekstra Rozrywka 12:15 Maradona - złoty chłopak Film dokumentalny 13:15 Szósty mecz Komedia 14:45 Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie Komedia 16:30 Królową być Komedia 18:20 Detektyw Monk Serial kryminalny 19:10 Nie przegap Zapowiedź programu 19:20 Łapu capu Media 19:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 Serial komediowy 20:00 Premiera: Epoka lodowcowa II - Odwilż Film animowany 21:40 Zimne dranie Komedia 23:15 Zabójczy numer Thriller 1:10 Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci Dramat 3:15 Pogoń za Adamem Film psychologiczny Canal + Film 7:00 Cena sławy Dokument 8:00 Rodzinny dom wariatów Komedia 9:40 Dar Emmanuela Film dokumentalny 11:00 Tajniki przyrody Film dokumentalny 11:30 Listy miłosne Dramat 13:20 Hollywood - z kanapy na plan Film dokumentalny 14:40 Niania Komedia 16:20 Życie na wrotkach Film Muzyczny 18:15 Podwójne zagrożenie Thriller 20:00 Doom Film SF 21:45 Gwiezdne wojny II - Atak klonów Film SF 0:05 Epoka lodowcowa II - Odwilż Film animowany 1:40 Wzgórza mają oczy Horror 3:25 Incydent Thriller Cinemax 6:00 Van Helsing Horror 8:10 Ewa i Ognisty Koń Dramat 9:45 W poszukiwaniu siebie Komedia 11:20 Miłość i śmierć Komedia 12:45 Żona księdza Komedia 14:35 Szare dusze Dramat 16:20 Beksa Komedia 17:45 Van Helsing Horror 20:00 Strefa mroku: Izzat znaczy honor Film sensacyjny 22:00 Barwy Film sensacyjny 0:00 Historie zagubionych dusz Dramat 1:35 Dzień szarańczy Dramat 3:55 Zgaga Komedia Cinemax 2 6:00 Pieśń Carli Dramat 8:05 Moje życie to film Komedia 9:30 Star Trek Film SF 11:40 7 dni Komedia 13:20 Miłość i pieniądze Komedia 14:55 Jedni i drudzy Dramat 17:55 Pieśń Carli Dramat 20:00 Kroniki Riddicka Film SF 22:00 Atrakcyjna pani mecenas Film erotyczny 23:45 Porozmawiajmy o kobietach Dramat 1:20 Pechowa czternastka Dramat 2:40 W blasku ognia Dramat Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku